clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Fives
"Someday, this war is gonna end." -Fives to Rex on Umbara Fives was a Clone Trooper that fought in the Clone Wars. He is well known for being the only surviving member of Domino Squad. During his cadet training, he and his squad members were considered inferior and barely made it past initiation. It was not a long time until he and Echo made it to the rank of ARC Trooper in the 501st Legion. Appearance Like the rest of his brothers, he was identical to Jango Fett. His hairstyle was the standard crew cut and he has the number five tatooed in Aurebesh to the top right of his forehead and had a thin goatee. As a cadet, he wore green Domino Squad training armor with a clear, T-shaped visor. His squad number was five. After his graduation from cadet training, he wore the normal clone trooper armor, which was sleek white. Because of this, he was referred to as a "shiny". After being recruited into the 501st legion by Rex, along with Echo, his clone trooper gear included blue markings. To honor their fallen brother, the two customized their armor with a rotary gun and the words "For Hevy" below them. Fives also honored squadmate Cutup with a Rishi Eel on his helmet. After the Third Battle of Kamino, Fives was promoted to the rank of ARC Trooper, and was given experimental Phase II Clone Trooper Armor. His ARC Trooper armor bore similar blue markings, however, were organized in a striped pattern. Fives learned how to operate a variety of weapons during his servitude to the Galactic Republic. He was most commonly seen wielding a DC-15A blaster rifle and less often a DC-15S Blaster Carbine, and occasionally used dual DC-17 Hand Blasters during his time as an ARC Trooper. Like all ARC Troopers, he had additional protective plating below his pauldron, on his forearms, face, and shins. Also standard for ARCs, he had a double pauldron, a rangefinder, a kama, a life-support pack on his back, and pouches on his chest, kama, and on the back of his belt, along with ammunition for standard weapons on the front of his belt. Clone Cadets Fives, much like the rest of Domino Squad, had a desire to become an ARC Trooper ever since his days as a Cadet. He was given his nickname because of the many fives in his production number (CT-27-5555) and possibly because of the fives that were engraved on his training armor. Along with Echo, Hevy, Droidbait, and Cutup, Fives was part of Domino Squad. During his time in Domino Squad he preformed poorly, along with the rest of his squad members. This was mainly becuase the squad's overall lack of cooperation. Fives had a closer relationship to Echo than the rest of his squad, for they both confronted Shaak Ti in an attempt to be transferred to Bravo Squad. Along with the rest of Domino Squad, he passed the cadet graduation test and was given newly made Phase 1 Clone Trooper Armor.﻿ He left Kamino for a long amount of time after his graduation, proudly serving as a clone trooper of the Grand Army of the Republic. Rookies ﻿Afterwards, Fives, Echo, Hevy, Cutup, and Droidbait are summoned to secure an Outpost on the Rishi moon under the command of their sergeant, O'Niner. While checking for meteor showers, BX Droid Commandos ambushed the outpost and shot down sergeant O'Niner, Nub, and Droidbait almost inst antly. Barracading themselves behind a blast door, Fives and the rest of the squad escaped through a ventalation shaft and escaped to the outside. Outside, Fives, Echo, and Hevy witnessed Cutup get taken by surprise by a giant Rishi Eel. They watched in horror as he was grabbed by the eel's teeth and is soon devoured. Eventually Fives and the remainder of his squad managed to destroy the base, signaling a nearby republic fleet after Captain Rex and Commander Cody arrived at the outpost. ARC Troopers ]]﻿Echo and Fives later returned to Kamino after hearing about an incoming separatist attack. They partook in the attack, serving as snipers, taking down several aqua droids from high elevations. Fives later witnessed 99 die at the hands of several B1 Battle Droids, and rushed to his aid. Realizing that he was dead, Fives grieved over the loss of his life. After the battle, Captain Rex and Commander Cody promoted Fives and Echo to the ranks of ARC Trooper for their exceptional deeds during the battle. The Citadel As an ARC Trooper, Fives, along with his brother, Echo, participated in a plan devised by Anakin Skywalker to rescue Even Piell from the Citadel on Lola Sayu. To avoid the Seperatist's organic life form detection scans, Fives, along with the others, became frozen in carbonite. He was later thawed out of this state by R2-D2 as soon as the shuttle succesfully made it to the surface. The group then climbed to reach the entrance to the Citadel, attempting to get past the Electro-mines. As Fives tried to help another clone up, but before he was able to, the clone fell to his death, triggering one of the several electric mines that set off an alarm. During the attack on the Citadel, Fives was able to take down multiple commando droids and even resorted to melee combat when his weapon was lost to a magnetic tractor beam. He later shot down the commando droids guarding Jedi master Even Piell. Counterattack Later, Fives traveled with Ashoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker, Captain Tarkin, Captain Rex, and Echo in an attempt to meet with the rest of the group at the rendevouz point. While fighting in the landing area of the citadel Fives witnessed his close brother and friend, Echo, die trying to save the shuttle, the group's only hope of escape. Citadel Rescue While the Jedi were formulating a plan to escape the Citadel, the group was ambushed several times by commando droids, Crab Droids, and STAPs. When Osi Sobeck decided to deal with the survivors on his own, Fives managed to shoot him off of his STAP with his DC-17 Hand Blasters, sending him crashing into the ground. Shortly after, Sobeck was killed by Tano. Darkness on Umbara Fives fought alongside Rex on Umbara, with the rest of the 501st Legion. He was attacked by a Sarlaac-like creature but through a gernade in its mouth. He backed talk to Krell about how Rex wasn't following orders and was threatened by a lightsaber pulled by Krell. It was also in this episode that Fives was identified by his new number, ARC-5555. Appearances *Rookies (first appearance) *Clone Cadets *ARC Troopers *The Citadel *Counter Attack *Citadel Rescue *Darkness on Umbara\ Category:Clone Troopers Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:501st Legion Category:Heroes Category:Domino Squad